Of Brothers and Best Friends
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Stuck at home alone on a Friday night, Sora is bored out of his mind, until his brother's best friend calls with an offer of being bored together. AkuSora Oneshot with Lemon. Mention of RikuRoku.


Of Brothers And Best Friends

* * *

Warning: Yaoi, and lemon, oh and lemonade…did I mention that this is a lemon?

I don't own or make money off of the characters except in my own little twisted mind, where they spend all day fucking like confused rabbits for my own personal enjoyment.

Authors Note: Did not expect to write this. Or write it so fast. I wrote it in 3 days, with working 31 hours and having 3 full school days. I wonder if I wrote it in my sleep? Anyways…I think that it is only appropriate that my 10th (Yay me!) posted fanfic is something that I wrote for me, which is exactly what this is, and it is a couple that I have never really thought about before. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Boring, boring, boring. It was a Friday night, and there was absolutely nothing to watch on television. Sure, he could get up and put in a movie or something, but honestly, he had seen everything he owned so far. And besides, what 18 year old actually wanted to be sitting at home on a Friday night alone, watching old DVD's? It wasn't like he hadn't tried to go do something, everyone just already had plans. Demyx had a gig with his band at an over 19 club, Zexion going along and being the supportive boyfriend, along with everyone else they knew who was old enough. Kairi and Naminé were having a slumber party, girls only, so that left him out.

Normally he would have hung out with his brother, or his best friend, but that was a whole other story. Growling in frustration, the brunet threw the remote at his feet, uncaring that the television was now stuck on reruns of thirty year old game shows. He wasn't jealous of Roxas, they were twins after all, but to say that he hand been surprised four months ago when Roxas and Riku sat him down and told him that they were dating, well, it had been a blow. Sora was happy for them, sure, they both deserved to be happy, and if his twin and best friend found that happiness together, so be it. But where did that leave him in the picture? At home, alone on a Friday night, that's where.

Rolling over to face the back of the couch, Sora took in a deep breath. So maybe he was just a little jealous of Roxas and Riku. All his life, it had been himself, Riku and Kairi, while Roxas normally hung out with Naminé and Axel. The six of them only started hanging out as a group in recent years. And Sora thought he had been fairly obvious in his advances on Riku. But as always, it wasn't quite enough, and Riku hadn't gotten the hint. Then at Riku's 19th birthday, everyone had gotten drunk, high or both. And the next morning, when Sora went to search out his twin, he got the shock of his life finding his brother and best friend in bed, together, naked and fucking. Come to find out that they had been screwing around together for almost two months. They hadn't wanted to tell the brunet in fear of hurting his feeling.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking the brunet out of his melancholy. Knowing that he was the only one home, Sora reached a hand behind him, blindly patting the end table for the phone. Finding the noisy object, Sora pressed talk and placed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, runt." The unmistakable voice rang through the device.

"Oh. Hi, Axel." Sora sighed, pushing himself back into a sitting position. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with Roxas' best friend.

"Don't sound so excited." The flamboyant redhead laughed.

"Sorry. Listen, Roxas is out on a date with Riku, so he isn't home right now. And I think they said something about spending the weekend together." Sora then grabbed the remote and turned off the annoying TV, figuring that he could use an early night. Who said 7:30 was too early to go to bed on a Friday night?

"Chill. I know that Fridays are their fuck nights." Once again, laughter rang through the receiver, though this time it confused the brunet.

"So, then why are you calling?" Sora cocked his head to the side, now utterly confused.

"Dude, you're my friend too, ain'tcha? It's Friday night, and my best friend is off fucking your best friend and I am stuck at home bored out of my fucking skull. I figured that you'd be doing the same thing. So why not hang out and do nothing together."

The brunet was completely taken aback. "I thought that you would have gone to the club to watch Dem play."

"And watch him and emo boy suck face between sets, and have said emo boy ignore me the rest of the time? I think that I'll pass. Come on, Sora. Take pity on my boredom, please? Besides, I'm already at your house." And with that statement, a car horn honked outside, startling the brunet into standing.

"Fine." Sora laughed, hanging up on the redhead, tossing the cordless phone onto the chair and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see the lanky teen unfolding himself from his car. "I hope you have something planned, because I'm broke and out of ideas."

"Oh, ye of little faith, oh short one." The smirk on the redheads face almost scared the brunet, but now he pretty much expected it. Axel just held up a plastic bag.

"Do I even want to know what is in there?" the brunet asked, as he allowed Axel into his house, and the redhead slipped off his shoes. They walked side by side back into the room that Sora had just vacated.

"Well, I'm broke too, so no booze or other fun substances, and I ran out of adult toy cleaner, so no dildos or butt plugs I'm afraid." Sora just rolled his eyes at the typical Axel answer. "So we're gonna have to settle on campy old b-list movies. And I also got that new one about those people in that place and that stuff happens. Roxas mention that you wanted to see it. Oh, and if you're interested, I brought over a porno."

Sora just groaned at the last addition as he flopped back down onto the couch. "We've gone over this before, Ax. I'm gay. I don't like porn unless there are no boobs and at least two cocks."

"And I'm bi. I like cock too, so I brought a gay one." Axel replied without missing a beat, tossing the slim black case over to the brunet. A blush rose on Sora's face as he caught is and looked over the cover, seeing at least four different men in compromising, not to mention naked, positions.

"Well, put in the one about the people. At least I haven't seen it before. And before you ask, no I've never seen this porno either." Sora shrugged, handing the porn back to Axel, before picking up the remote and pressing a whole bunch of buttons to turn the system on. He watched as Axel walked up and put the disc in the player, unable to help but sneak a peak at the redhead's ass, before scolding himself. He barely noticed as Axel came back over and sat next to him on the couch.

They watched the movie in silence, Sora unconsciously leaning closer to the heated body to his right. But as soon as the end credits began to roll, the brunet shot back up into an upright position, unsure of what Axel's reaction would be if he caught him leaning in so close.

"Sora?" the normally loud and sarcastic voice was soft and sincere for the first time that Sora had ever heard, and it caused him to look up at the older teen. "It still bothers you, doesn't it?"

Raising an eye brow, Sora showed his confusion. "What does?"

It was Axel's turn to sigh. "About Roxas and Riku being together." Turning his head away from the redhead, Sora knew that the redhead had felt his wince. "Dude, it's been six months. You need to talk to someone about it."

"Will you listen and not judge?" Sora whispered, still unable to meet the redhead's gaze.

Slightly surprised at the answer, Axel just smiled. "Sure, what are friends for?'

Taking a deep breath, Sora turned to face possibly the only one who could relate to his situation at the moment. "Roxy's known for years that I liked Riku. But I was afraid of ruining our friendship, so I did nothing. And Roxas never once mentioned liking Riku himself. I thought that we shared everything. Same with me and Riku. Hell, I didn't even know that Riku was bi until I caught them fucking that morning. I thought that he like Kairi. But I always sent little hints, just in case, but I guess I was too discrete. I'm happy for them, really. I just, I…why do I feel so…betrayed?" the brunet's voice trailed off into silent sobs.

Finally realizing what the smaller boy had been keeping bottled up inside for these past couple months, Axel wasted no time in pulling the teen into his arms and allowing him to bury his face into the dark fabric of his t-shirt. Sora's body shook with violent sobs, as arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Axel's torso tightly. Knowing that the brunet needed this, the lanky man just sat there holding Sora, rocking him back and forth. "I know what you're going through." Axel whispered into Sora's ear once the sobs slowly began to subside.

"How do you know?" Sora replied, still burying his face in Axel's shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, Axel knew that he would have had to tell someone all this at some point, he just wasn't aware that it would have to be so freaking soon. "Did you think that you were the only one who felt betrayed, Sora? Fuck, I can't even count how many times I told Roxas that I liked him. Each time he just gave me that little smile of his and said that we'll see what the future holds. I never heard of him liking Riku before either.

"Wait." Sora interrupted, pulling away from Axel's chest, looking up into the redhead's blushing face. "You like Roxy?"

The comment earned a scoff. "You mean liked. After they told you, they came clean about their relationship to me. After a couple of weeks I realized that they were happy, and I gave up. No matter how much you want someone, all you really want is for them to be happy. Whether or not it is with you."

"Axel…" Sora trailed off, placing a cool hand against Axel's flushed cheek. "I never knew. Roxy never mention that you had confessed."

Axel just shrugged, not wanting to let the younger teen go quite yet. "Whatever. As I said, I'm over it."

Snuggling closer to the redhead, Sora took in a deep breath, the cinnamon hint burning into his mind. He felt oddly content laying here against Axel, strange thoughts going through his mind. How had he never realized how hot Axel was? Tall and lanky, but with muscles in all the right places. And honestly, he Axel had been there for him so much lately. Could he have been crushing on his brother's best friend and not realized it? Well, he had been checking him out a lot lately, but the brunet figured that had been because he had lost his chance with Riku. Banishing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he just sighed. "I guess we both got screwed over."

"We did, didn't we?" Axel chuckled, leaning back and pulling Sora down with him. Now that they were lying down, Axel relished in having another warm body so close to him.

Blushing at the feel of his body being so close to the guy he realized he had been watching for the past little while, Sora figured Axel must have felt something too, or else he wouldn't be acting this way, right? "Hey, Axel…"

"Yeah?" the voice sounded almost lethargic, like he was starting to fall asleep from being so comfortable.

"Would you date me even after liking my brother?" resting his chin on Axel's breast bone, the brunet looked up at the redhead with a smile.

Axel's eyes flew open as he looked down at the teen on his chest. "What? Um, well, ah…where did that come from, Sora?"

"Well, I think that you are hot, sweet and you've been there for me so much lately. And I can't help but think that for some reason, it could really be good between us." Sora grinned, running his finger small circles around the small nub of Axel's raised nipple.

Axel took in a sharp breath at the action, moving his hands down from Sora's back to rest at the brunet's hips. "Are you crazy? What will Roxas say if he finds out that his twin and best friend started dating?" his voice was breathless, and Sora could only smile at the fact that the redhead hadn't said no about dating him.

"And how exactly is that any different that what he did to me?" whispered the younger teen, not letting up on his circle making, yet at the same time not moving any closer to the sensitive flesh. Suddenly, Axel's hand flew up and grabbed Sora's wrist, causing him to stop instantly. The action took Sora by surprise, the brunet sitting up immediately and looking into Axel's face. The calmness was completely gone, dark emotions falling over jade eyes, a sight that slightly scared Sora.

"Don't use me for petty revenge, Sora. I will not be used that way. If all you want is a quick fuck to annoy the shit out of your brother, go find someone else. Got it memorized?" the redhead growled, harshly letting go of the shorter teen's wrist and trying to make his way out from under the brunet.

"I never wanted that!" exclaimed Sora, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and spilling down flushed cheeks.

"Well, it sure sounds that way to me. Fuck Axel and make Roxas jealous. Roxas breaks up with Riku, you get your guy and everything is all sunshine and rainbows for you." Snarled Axel, as he finally got Sora pushed off of him, the brunet crying heavily as he sat on the foot of the couch, watching Axel stand up and start to collect his things in a huffy manner.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Sora screamed, trying to grab Axel's wrist, hand, anything, but the redhead always managed to slip himself away.

Axel turned to towards the sobbing teen sharply. "I will not be played for a fool, Sora. It's happened too many times." His voice trailed off to a murmur at the last part, his jilted movements slowing just enough for Sora to dart his hand out and wrap it tightly around the redhead's wrist. "Let go, Sora." The voice was empty and dead pan, and to hear it like that caused something inside Sora to twitch in pain.

"No, Not until you hear me out." Sniffed the brunet, looking up at the redhead, hoping to meet emerald eyes, but to no avail.

"Then talk. You have two minutes." The emotionless voice said, bring his free hand up to look at his watch.

"You think that even if Roxas and Riku broke up, I could date him? I couldn't and wouldn't do that to either of them. Even so, since they got together, I haven't thought of exacting revenge or anything like that on either of them. I want them to be happy." Sora paused to try and regain control over his breathing, trying to make things up to Axel before he walked out of his life forever. "I never realized before tonight how much you've been there for me, Axel. And I have never thanked you for that. But I'm not trying to thank you using my body. And I'm not trying to scare you off either. Axel, you mean so much to me. You're the only one who cares about me now. I can't lose you, not you too." Sora whispered, ignoring the tears running down his face as he used both hands to desperately hold onto Axel's wrist, afraid that if he let go just a touch, Axel would walk out that door and never return.

Letting out a deep sigh, he looked down at the shorter teen, and Axel felt his heart constrict in sympathy for the boy. After all, he had basically lost the two people closest to him to this relationship. But did that mean Axel really had been filling both rolls and not noticed it? "Listen, Sora. I'm sorry." The quiet apology was all the brunet needed to hear as he launched himself up and into the redhead's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Axel's neck, holding on for dear life. His body was racked with sobs once more, as the lanky teen could do nothing except hold the younger teen until he settled down, so he made it more comfortable for both of them by wrapping long arms around the brunet.

"I…" hiccup "…really do…" hiccup "like you, Ax," Sniffle "…for you. Not because you're…" hiccup "Roxy's best friend." Sniffle. "I'm…" sniffle "sorry." Rubbing small circles on the brunet's back, Axel couldn't help but chuckle at the brunet's broken speech. It was quite cute, despite the wetness the salty tears were leaving on his shirt.

"Oh, Sora." Axel muttered, pulling the smaller teen closer to his chest, all feelings of hate and betrayal he had been feeling moments ago suddenly disappearing. All he could think of were Sora's words. The brunet liked him for being him, not because he was friends with his twin brother. And that had felt good, hearing that. But that couldn't compare to what he felt at Sora's next comment.

"And I was serious when I asked if you would ever date me. I really do think that we could be good together." The whispered words caused Axel's heart to swell in his chest as he reached up a hand and placed it under the brunet's chin, tilting it up so that their eyes finally met.

"I think so, too." Axel smiled a gentle smile, leaning down and capturing the eager brunet's lips in a soft kiss. Sora's eyes fluttered closed, the tender press of the redhead's lips against his own making him feel wanted again, that he was important to someone. Each passing moment saw lips pressing firmer and firmer together, hips following suit. Gasping out in pleasure, Sora broke the kiss to look up at Axel. The redhead just looked down at the shorter brunet, a bright scarlet flush staining his face. The red really brought out the dark triangles tattooed under Axel's eyes, and as soon as their eyes met, Sora laid his head on Axel's chest, the sound of his heart beating loud in his ear.

"Axel…" Sora trailed off, snuggling closer to the warm chest.

Axel just let out a content sigh, holding the brunet tight. "Let's sit down, alright?" Feeling the weak nod against his chest, the redhead sat back down on the couch, still holding his boyfriend. "So, you're sure about this? You don't think that it is going to be weird for us?"

Sora just let out a small laugh as he crawled onto Axel's lap. "It's only going to be weird if you make it weird. We're just going to go on like we don't know anyone named Roxas. We are just going to be the newest couple in town and see where it takes us." Placing periodical kisses on Axel's long neck, Sora smiled against flushed skin.

The feel of the moist lips drew a sharp breath from Axel. "Sora, I hate to tell you, but if you keep that up, you might regret it." The deep voice was breathless as he placed his hands on the brunet's shoulder and pushed him back. The grin on the smaller teen's face was a mischievous one, and it almost scared Axel.

"And what might I regret?" he grinned, moving his legs so that the rested one on either side of Axel's leather clad legs. Axel let out a groan, running a hand through his boyfriend's soft spikes, trying to calm his libido.

"Shit, Sora. We only just started dating. Do you really want to take it this far so soon?" Axel whispered, trying to ignore the feel of Sora's body pressed so close to his in all the right places.

"Think about it, Ax. We've known each other forever, and look how much time we've spent together since Roxy and Riku started dating. Doesn't it feel like we've been together for so much longer than just tonight?" Sora spoke in a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, under the fall of long crimson spikes.

Axel opened his mouth to respond, but paused as soon as Sora's comment sunk in. How had the little runt actually noticed something like that? It was true that they had been spending more time together lately, especially weekends when Riku and Roxas ran off together. "Fuck, I never thought about it that way." Axel muttered, sliding his arms around Sora's lithe waist.

"I just want to feel needed again." Sora mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of Axel's neck. "You're the only one who seems to need me right now."

"You know you are saying all the right things to make me want to fuck you right now." Axel whispered, rolling his hips up into the brunet's, earning a sharp hiss from both of them.

"Then do it." Breathed Sora, before crushing his lips down o the redhead's in a passionate kiss. The brunet was the one to take initial control of the kiss, running his tongue along the lines of Axel's lips, flicking over them quickly in an attempt to get Axel to part them. As Sora tried his darnest to get his boyfriend to open up, the redhead's hands slipped from the petit waist, down along his body to rest once again on his hips, pulling his harder against him. As their hips pressed firmer together, both could feel the proof of the other's arousal.

"Fuck." Axel muttered as Sora took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Axel's awaiting mouth. The redhead smirked into the lips as he finally took control of the kiss as he fiercely attacked the younger teen's organ with his own. They swirled in violent circles around one another, each savouring the new flavour of the other. Undeniably, there was something there between them, a spark or the like.

Sora was the first to break the kiss, pulling up for air as he ground his hips down into Axel's at a quickening pace. "Oh, Ax!" Sora cried, throwing his head back, hands wrapping themselves in red spikes, each grabbing a fistful. He began to drive his hips down as he tugged slightly as he tugged tightly at the hair in his hands, a little yelp escaping the redhead's lips.

"I think we're a little over dressed for the occasion." Smirked Axel as the hands he had on Sora's hips slowly crept up the thin body and under the red t-shirt that covered the small teen's chest. The warm hands felts so good on Sora's skin as they ran over the brunet's sides, gathering the cloth as they moved up his chest.

"And I thought you were the reluctant one." Sora smiled, letting go of Axel's hair and raising his arms as the older teen lifted the material over his head, tossing it behind them and the couch. "But it's only fair that yours comes off too." Sora wasted no time in removing the green shirt from Axel's torso. Now that they were both shirtless, both took a moment to look over each other's bodies, seeing them for the first time through the eyes of a lover. Little things were finally noticed, such as the fact that Axel's left nipple was pierced, and Sora had a scar just above his heart from a childhood injury. It wasn't that they had never seen each other shirtless before, but just never with the intent of looking at one another.

As if drawn by a magnet, Sora's fingers went straight to the two sliver balls on either side of the small pink nub, swirling all three between his thumb and ring finger, tugging them gently on occasion, a loud moan resonating deep within the redhead. "Sora!" he gasped out, renewing his grinding into the body straddling him. His hands found their way back onto the smooth plains of the brunet's back, using just enough force to push their bare chests together. The action drew a pleasurable gasp from each of them at the contact. "Fuck. And here I was, thinking that you were naïve."

"Never assume things. It rarely is correct." The grin on the younger teen's face was irresistible to Axel as the brunet leaned down and attached his lips to the pale expanse of throat at his mercy. As his own had was thrown back in pleasure at the dual sensations at his neck and chest, the lanky teen allowed a single hand to trail along Sora's spine, enjoying the feel of Sora arching forward at the contact. His fingers eventually found their way down to the waist band of Sora's denim shorts.

"You know, if we go any farther, I don't think I will be able to stop." Axel whispered, moving his other hand to cup the flushed cheek of the brunet. Sora lifted his mouth off of Axel's neck to look into the lust clouded jade eyes. His free hand then moved up to mirror Axel's actions and cupped the redhead's cheek, running his thumb over a dark tattoo.

"Does it feel like I want you to stop? If you can't feel it, you must be numb." Sora chuckled, accentuating each of his words with a violent thrust downwards. And Axel definitely could feel it. Despite their thick pants, Axel gasped out as their erections rubbed up together forcefully.

Fingers dipping inside of his boyfriend's pants, another thought then crossed Axel's mind. "We need lube or something. As much as I am enjoying this, I can't fuck you dry. I refuse to hurt you in anyway." The muted words caused Sora's flushed cheeks to burn even warmer as his entire being was filled with happiness at the sweet words.

Placing a single soft kiss on the redhead's dry lips, the brunet sat back and ran a finger down the centre of Axel's chest before standing up, leaving Axel panting for breath. "You might want to take off you pants. I hear that it works much better that way." Sora smirked, no longer allowing any contact between them. "I'll be right back, lover." With a single look, the brunet sent a shiver of anticipation down Axel's body, as he imagined what was to come. Sora then turned and walked down the hallway of the single story house. Not wanting to deny anything of Sora, Axel stood up and pushed the leather pants off of his own hips, his erection springing forth as soon as it was released from the tight confinement. Slipping the material off his body, the pants found themselves joining the discarded shirts somewhere in the room.

Uncaring that he was now sitting buck naked in his boyfriend's, and best friend's, living room alone, Axel forced himself to use all the will power he possessed to not grab his own cock and start stroking himself. He watched the hallway intently where Sora had disappeared down, where Axel knew that the bedrooms were, and only for a split second did it pass through his mind that the brunet could be leaving him out here to be laughed at. But remembering the seductive tone of his boyfriend's voice, it reminded the redhead that Sora was as for this just as much as he was.

"Sorry for the wait." The light voice interrupted his thoughts, making his vision snap back to the previously empty corridor. There stood Sora, naked as the day he was born, sporting his own full erection. In one hand was a clear bottle of something that he assumed was lube, the other held a bright orange box. At the sight of his nude boyfriend, Axel's member gave a slight twitch, a small about of pre cum dripping out.

"You can make it up to me by getting that sexy little ass of your over here." Axel growled, reaching an arm out to beckon the petit brunet towards him. With a smile, Sora sauntered over to the couch, and as soon as he was close enough, Sora was grabbed by the redhead and roughly pulled up against the other's naked body. Trying to make them both comfortable, the smaller teen moved to straddle his boyfriend once more. As soon as their bodies came in full contact, each let out a sharp gasp at the sensation. As Axel's arms wrapped around Sora's body once again, the brunet dropped the box and bottle onto the seat next to them.

Sora then moved in and captured the taller teen's lips in a fierce kiss, tongues rarely hitting their marks and leaving wet trails of saliva around each others mouths. With vigour, Sora started to thrust his hips into Axel's, their freed erections now rubbing directly against one another with no fabric between them.

"Holy fuck, Sora." Axel gasped, holding the brunet tighter. In a slightly familiar move, the lanky teen slid one hand down the smooth back of his boyfriend, but this time instead of stopping at the waist band of Sora's shorts, his nimble fingers trailed down Sora's bare ass. The action earned a loud moan from the brunet before the questing fingers searched over the firm muscles, trying to find the small dip that hid Sora's asshole.

"Please, Ax. No teasing." Sora's breath was heavy as his hands made their way to the redhead's shoulders to brace himself for the upcoming penetration. Axel's finger ran up and down the crack as the brunet threw his head back with the motion. Now knowing that the smaller teen would be okay supporting himself, the redhead removed the arm from around Sora's back and reached over to grab the small tube. Popping the cap open on the tube, Axel also moved the hand at his boyfriend's ass away. At the loss of contact, Sora once again crushed his lips against Axel's. Despite being slightly distracted by the heated kiss, the redhead poured the clear liquid onto his fingers. And as soon as the gel hit the air, a distinctive scent reached the redhead's nose.

"Only you would have chocolate scented lube." Axel smirked against Sora's lips, only to feel the younger teen's teeth pulling at his lower lip.

"Sorry. I was all out of strawberry. And Roxy stole my vanilla." He grinned, gasping the moment the cool finger touched the sensitive pucker of skin. Fingers resting on the taller teen's shoulders began to flex, squeezing tightly as a single finger tenderly pressed its way into Sora's body. After waiting only a moment to let Sora get used to the intrusion, Axel began to move the slick digit slowly in and out of the petit boy above him. "Oh, shit!" Sora gasped, grinding himself down again and again.

"Want another?" Axel whispered, nipping his teeth on the lobe of Sora's ear.

"Yes!" cried the brunet, arching his back and ripping his ear out of Axel's mouth. The pain, combined with sensation of Axel penetrating his body sent waves of incredible pleasure through every inch of his being.

With and exaggerated slowness, Axel pushed a second finger into the stretching hole. The sounds that were being made by Sora just drove Axel to speed his movements up a little and begin to spread his fingers slightly with each press in. All he wanted was to feel Sora clamped tightly around him. The warm heat kept him moving his hand, and wanting to give the brunet as much pleasure as possible, Axel curled his fingers, stroking Sora's inner walls, keeping his fingers buried up to the hilt. As if sensing what Axel was trying to do, the smaller teen started to rotate his hips in a circular motion, bringing stimulation to both his and Axel's cocks, all the while trying to get the fingers deeper inside him to find that one little patch of nerves.

With just another roll of his hips, Axel's fingers finally brushed over the brunet's prostate. The action drew a scream of pleasure from Sora as he threw his back hard; calling Axel's name out each time the spot was brushed. Spreading his fingers as far apart as he could, the taller teen wanted to insure that the brunet was as stretched out as possible, wanting nothing more than to bring his boyfriend ultimate pleasure before pulling his fingers out. Sora whimpered at the loss of Axel's fingers, but shivered at the thought of what was to come.

"Stand up a minute." Axel murmured in Sora's ear, slapping him lightly on the ass.

With shaky legs, the smaller teen crawled off of the redhead, looking down to take in the sight of Axel naked. Unsurprising, a patch of course red hair framed the large erection. Only for a moment did he fret, wondering how the hard penis would fit inside him. But as he locked eyes with the lanky teen, he was suddenly overtaken with an extreme trust for the man who was about to fuck him. And without missing a beat, the brunet picked up the orange box, passing it over to his boyfriend.

Axel only smiled gently at Sora as he opened the box, pulling out a single foil wrapped condom. "Will you do the honours then?" Axel held the small square up to the blushing brunet.

"Alright." Sora whispered, taking the package from Axel's fingers, using a shaking hand to rip it open. Pulling the rubber out of the foil, Sora dropped the wrapper to the floor, before reaching out and rolling the condom over Axel's arousal. The light contact from the brunet's fingers sent a jolt through Axel, his body arching up into Sora's touch. The redhead then picked up the discarded tube of lube once insuring that the condom was on correctly, and handed it over to his lover to be.

"Use lots. I don't want to hurt you." He instructed, receiving a nod from the brunet. He watched as Sora poured lots of the clear liquid onto his hand before finally wrapping his hand around Axel's covered erection. Tender strokes up and down his shaft drew a loud moan from the redhead, as the brunet ran his thumb over the head of Axel's cock. It felt so good for Axel to finally have some direct stimulation to that area of his body. Not that the earlier thrusting they had been involved in hadn't been pleasurable, but he needed to feel that tightness around him. And Sora's hand just wasn't cutting it, no matter how good it felt.

"What way do you want to do this, Ax?" questioned the brunet as he let go of the now slick member, the flush still refused to leave his cheeks, but now it was from arousal, not from embarrassment.

"Your choice." Axel whispered in reply, reaching out and taking Sora's shaking hands into his own. And then it hit him. "Is this your first time, Sora?" the crimson stain now deepened on the shorter teen's cheeks as he averted his eyes, unable to look directly at his boyfriend at the moment. But that silence was enough of an answer for the redhead. "Are you sure you are ready for this then?"

The last comment caused Sora to finally look back into Axel's emerald eyes, the compassion he saw there was genuine, and it made Sora's chest swell with pride and happiness. "I couldn't think if anyone I would rather have as my first than you, Axel." He smiled, placing a hand on Axel's cheek before leaning in to share a slow, passionate kiss with him, tongues stroking each other sensually.

As Axel pulled away from his boyfriend's lips, he tried to think of the position that would give Sora the most pleasure, but at the same time would be the least painful for his first time. "Turn around." Axel said, placing both hands back onto Sora's hips to help guide him. Not questioning the redhead's directions, the brunet just followed the orders, only a little sad that he wouldn't be able to watch Axel's face as he was fucked by him.

Moving the brunet the single step backwards to be close enough, Axel took in a deep breath, praying silently that he didn't hurt the petit teen. Hands moved off the brunet's hips, one wrapping around Sora's waist in the front, the other going to his own cock to position it at Sora's stretched opening. "Alright. Sit back slowly. If it starts getting too painful, or anything, just stop, or pull it out." Whispered the older teen, no longer caring about his own pleasure, only worried about the teen above him.

Taking a deep breath in, Sora took Axel's instructions and began to lean back at a very slow pace, gasping at the feel of Axel's head rubbing at his entrance. The head felt impossibly large, and for only a moment, Sora panicked that it wouldn't fit. Grabbing on to the arm wrapped around his waist for support, Sora took in another deep breath before pushing back, and miraculously, the tip of Axel's cock slid in with only a slight resistance and a sharp flash of pain. His movement paused momentarily as he stopped to regain control over his breathing. His breaths were shaky at the unaccustomed feeling, Sora knew that for sure that Axel would have bruises on his arms in the morning from the tight grip he had on his arm.

"Shh. Take your time. We have all night. And you're passed the most difficult part." Axel spoke softly into Sora's ear, his hand moving from its place of holding his penis steady to run gently through Sora's mused hair. Placing soft kisses on the brunet's cheeks, Axel tried everything he could think of to help Sora through this initial pain.

Still breathing heavily, the feeling of Axel's face so close to his own, and the sweet words he was whispering all encouraged Sora to move along, despite the dull pain that was still there. As he started to push backwards once more, he felt every inch of Axel's hardness being swallowed into him, and it surprised even himself at how much his was taking in. The movements were slow, and his panting was heavy, but eventually Sora couldn't move any farther back as he sat right on Axel's lap, the hard dick buried deep inside him up to the hilt. His back was pressed right against Axel's chest and it felt incredible.

"Axel!" Sora panted, completely surprised that it had all fit inside him. The extreme tightness just begged for Axel to start pounding mercilessly into it, but for once the redhead was not paying attention to his cock, but only to the impaled teen on his lap. He shushed the brunet once more, before moving the hand from Sora's hair down along the lean body, along slender legs, reaching under and hooking his hand under one of Sora's knees. Gently, he pulled the leg out towards the side, lifting it up at little to spread Sora's entrance a little more, as well as create a better angle at which to access the brunet's prostate.

"I'm going to lift your other leg too, okay Sora? Just let me know when to start moving, alright?" the redhead whispered into his lover's ear, waiting for the nod to come from Sora before moving his arm. With both legs spread wide and being supported but Axel's hands at the knees, all of Sora's weight was now on Axel, and it gave the brunet a slight feel of weightlessness. He reached down behind him to hold onto the lanky teen's torso, becoming more and more used to the penetration with every passing second, and the pain fading with every moment.

"I'm ready, Ax." The murmured comment was almost by the redhead, but the clenching of Sora's ass around Axel's cock snapped him out of the pleasure induced haze that he was in. With an exaggerated care, Axel lifted his lover up slightly while pulling out, before thrusting gently back into the tightness and dropping the brunet into the thrust. A loud gasp escaped from Sora's lips, instantly stopping the redhead's movement.

"Did I hurt you?" he panicked, worried that he had been over eager with his motions.

"Dammit, Axel." Sora chuckled. "It feels fucking wonderful! I'm not going to break." He then tilted his head to the side, able to meet his lover's lips in a kiss as Axel repeated his driving into the brunet, the tight cavern griping his cock in a vice like hold, sending extreme pleasure throughout Axel's entire body. "Faster!" Sora cried after only a few minutes, encouraging Axel to pick up the pace. Driving his hips up faster than he could move the brunet's body, Axel just held Sora there as he thrust into the moist heat, pulling out nearly all the way before ramming his way back inside, each time drawing a loud moan from his lover's lips. But each of them refused to break the kiss for the moment.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Sora removed one hand from Axel's waist, drifting towards his own neglected member. Slender fingers wrapped around hard flesh, pumping in time with the increasingly fast thrusts of Axel. The feel of his balls bouncing and slapping against his fist as he jerked himself off just added to the sensation of being filled so completely. But with a single powerful thrust, Sora had to swallow the scream he felt building inside him. Axel had just hit that sweet spot again. White light speckled his vision, and the brunet knew that he couldn't last much longer.

The redhead grunted with every movement he made into the lithe body, and judging from the whimpers that were escaping Sora's otherwise occupied lips, Sora was enjoying this just as much as he was. Eventually, it was Sora who made the move to break their kiss.

"Axel! Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" Sora all but screamed as he finally released his load onto his chest and thighs, some dripping down onto Axel's legs as well. The orgasm swept through him at an insane rate, and everywhere their bodies were in contact, the redhead felt the shudders and tightening associated with his lover's spasms. That last little sensation was all that was needed to send Axel into his own mind blowing orgasm, thrusting violently as his own seed shot into the protective rubber, but none the less, was just as satisfying. Heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the living room for many long minutes afterwards.

"Holy fuck, Sora. That was awesome." Axel panted, finally letting Sora's legs fall down into a more natural position. Sora turned his head back towards his lover, their lips once again meeting in a rough kiss. Tongues explored no so unfamiliar territory with vigour, wanting to savour such a unique flavour. Axel was the one to break the kiss this time, wrapping his arms around Sora's chest, uncaring of the mess he knew was there. Sora's head leaned back to rest on Axel's shoulder, still trying to catch his breath. Neither made a motion to move, each of them content in being this close to their new found lover, the silence too comfortable to break with meaningless words.

Eventually, Sora was the one to break the quiet. "You want to go to my bedroom? My parent's won't be back until tomorrow night, but who knows when Roxy will decide to show up."

"Okay." Axel smiled, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's temple. Sora stood up on shaky legs, Axel's cock slipping out of his ass, unprepared for the sharp stab of pain that shot up his spine. Quickly moving to support his falling boyfriend, Axel scooped the brunet up into his arms, bridal style. With a small smile of his own, Sora wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, snuggling closer to the warm chest.

Walking slowly down the hall, Axel made his way to Sora's bedroom, entering with the intent of putting the drowsy teen to bed, ignoring the general mess and clutter of the room. With not even so much as a grunt, the redhead softly laid the younger teen on the bed, yanking the cover out from under him, and then gently laying them over him.

Taking a moment to gaze down at the brunet who was currently battling a losing fight against sleep with a happy grin, Axel forced himself to look away in fear of never looking away again. Reaching down and removing the soiled condom from around his now limp penis, the lanky teen looked around the room before finding the small trash can next to the overcrowded desk, tossing it in without another thought.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" the sleepy, yet satisfied voice of Sora broke through his thoughts.

"I'm just going to go out and crab our clothes and stuff, and then I will be right back, okay?"

"Promise?" Sora asked, looking up at his lover with a slight pout.

"Promise." Axel grinned, before walking over the bed and placing a kiss on Sora's sweaty forehead.

….

….

….

The next morning, they were woken up by the sound of Sora's cell phone ringing. Roxas was calling to invite Sora to lunch with him and Riku, which Sora accepted, mentioning that Axel might tag along because they had already made plans. Both Sora and Axel decided that it would be as good a time as any for them to let the other couple know that they were now dating. They all planned to meet at a little deli café in town, and as usual, Riku and Roxas were fashionably late.

"Man, I'm so glad that we got here first." Sora laughed, shifting a little in the booth next to his boyfriend.

"Why? Do you think that your bowlegged limp would give away what we were doing last night? Oh, and this morning?" Axel smirked, reaching over and ruffling Sora's messy brown spikes. Sora just blushed before swatting at Axel's hand.

"Hey! It's not my fault, well not all my fault. Don't make me hurt you." Sora exclaimed with a grin, trying not to move too close to the redhead. They wanted to see if either of their best friends noticed anything before they told them.

"Whatever. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." The chuckles left the older teens lips just as the door to the café opened, revealing Roxas and Riku, hands held tightly together as both sets of eyes scanned the room for two familiar sets of spiked hair. Finally finding them, Roxas pulled his sliver haired boyfriend over to the booth holding his twin and best friend. Sliding into the seats across from the other couple. The four exchanged pleasantries and the like before settling into routine conversation.

"So, what did you do last night, Sor? I tried calling around 11 and there was no answer." Roxas questioned, reclining back in the booth, Riku's arm wrapped around his shoulder. Before Sora could answer however, the server came over to get their orders. Sora was thankful for the interruption; it gave him a few extra minutes to come up with a plausible excuse.

After she left, Sora just shrugged. "I was exhausted last night. I was asleep by 10, dead to the world."

"Surprise, surprise." Riku snorted, knowing all about Sora's ability to sleep through anything and everything. The comment earned him a flip of the finger from the brunet. But to Riku, there was something else underlying the smells of the deli. And he knew what that smell was. And it was radiating from the redhead across from him. "By the way, Axel. You reek of sex. Get laid last night? Or this morning?" The sliver haired teen smirked, looking over at the now blushing redhead.

"And by the way, you can't lie about it, because you have a huge hickey, right there." Roxas' smirk matched his boyfriend's as he reached across the table and poked his best friend in the neck, right under his ear where the dark spot was.

"Well, for a matter of fact, I got laid last night _and_ this morning. I went and got myself a hot little boyfriend, and we spend the night fucking like rabbits, and he's a screamer." It was all Sora could do to not blush at the all too true comments that his boyfriend was spouting off and ruin their ruse.

Both Roxas and Riku's jaws dropped as they looked at the redhead like he had two heads before pelting him with questions.

"Do we know him?" Roxas asked at the same time as Riku said "Are you serious? Who is it?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious. And yeah, you know him." It was Axel's turn to smirk as he leaned back in the booth, Sora trying not to giggle next to him.

"How do we know him?" Roxas was now curious. How could his best friend have gone and gotten himself a boyfriend and not tell him? And from the laughter apparent at in his brother's body, Roxas knew his twin knew something about these new developments.

Axel just scoffed at the question. Leaning across the table in the same manner Roxas had done to him only moments earlier, the redhead reached across and tapped the blond on the nose. "I believe that you know him because you shared your mother's womb with him."

In unison, Riku and Roxas' eyes both went wide as they both looked over at the now blushing brunet.

"Sora?" Roxas asked his twin.

The younger twin just grinned sheepishly and waved at his brother and best friend. "Hi guys."

"You're Axel's boyfriend?" Riku asked, in a slight state of disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged the smile still in place as Axel placed a long arm around the lithe teen's shoulders, pulling him close.

"You guess so? Geez, Sora. Don't sound too happy about it." Axel laughed, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Sora's temple.

The couple just looked back and forth between the brunet and the redhead across the table from them, before the two of them burst out into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sora asked, slightly offended at his twin's actions.

"Finally." Riku laughed.

"And I won. It took them less than six months to realize that they liked each other. Pay up." Roxas smirked, holding out a hand to his boyfriend. Riku just grumbled a bit before pulling out his wallet and handing Roxas a 20 munny bill.

"You guys bet on us getting together?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Oh, come on you two. It was obvious you would get together. We just didn't know how long it would take you to do it." Riku shrugged with a grin.

"But as long as you're happy, that's all that matters, right?" Roxas added.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Sora smiled, wrapping his arm around Axel's waist, content with the world, happy to feel needed once more.

* * *

That was done so fast! I seriously have never written this much so fast, and I have never even thought of writing an AkuSora. I think this basically wrote itself, and I actually like it. It was fun to write something for me for once, not that I don't like writing for others, because I do, but sometimes, it is fun to do something different. But I was supposed to be writing on the sequel to Reflections Of Mirrored Souls, but this came out instead. Oh well, at least I got something written, right? Thankies to my twin for my betaing this for me, and for the assistance in places I needed help. Please read and review if you liked! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
